A series of Lorikki one shots
by TardisLove10
Summary: This is a short story in a series showing and explaining potential milestones in the lives of Lorraine and Nikki, as they learn to love each other as a couple, the issues they may face and the highs of their relationship. This series is rated M, this is because each chapter will be a new one-shot and therefor some shorts will be more mature than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on my other fanfiction: 'There's nobody better than you'. I will be continuing with it, however, this idea had been on my mind for a few days now and I needed to write about it. Enjoy!**

"You lot need to shut up and get on with your work!" Nikki shouted to the students of the PRU; today she wasn't up for any nonsense. Twiddling her thumbs and constantly fiddling with her desk, it was very clear that Nikki wasn't her usual self. "What's up Miss? You're not your joyful self today" questioned Barry Barry sarcastically. "I'm fine Mr. Barry, but you won't be if you continue… Get on with the work set." Taking a quick glance at her watch, Nikki noticed the time: 12:15pm, Lorraine would just be coming out of her board meeting. This is it… The plan is in full motion. Nikki carefully took her phone out of her desk drawer and begin texting the Benefactor cautiously, making sure none of the students would notice.

"Hey you! I hope the meeting went well. Meet me in the PRU room after final bell… I've got a surprise for you. Nik xx"

'Annnndddddd send' Nikki thought to herself. Nikki's plan was finally in full flow and a grin slowly made its way into the corners of her mouth, quite obviously too as Barry Barry seemed to have noticed and piped up again: "Sudden change of mood, Miss… Someone's planning something." Too happy to care, Nikki stated "I may have, Barry and you may get to find out later."

The rest of the day became painfully slow for Nikki and the wait was almost unbearable until finally the bell let out a joyous ring to signify the end of the day. "Quick, quick… Before you all go, those who I spoke to earlier, can you stay behind please." Everyone left the room, noisily like usual, except for Jodie, Rhiannon, Kasey and Jade, who were all in on Nikki's plan to pop the question to Lorraine. "Right, w've not got much time… Miss Donnegan is on her way. You know the drill right? If Miss Donnegan comes in, it'll just look like you've all misbehaved and I'm telling you off, okay?" Giggling and smiling, they all nodded. "You all remember your assigned positions, yeah? Good. You guys all need to be in the English corridor, in the correct formation waiting for our arrival on the roof opposite, got it?" Just as Nikki finished, Lorraine came down the corridor and into sight. "She's here!" Nikki whispered: "go, go!" Lorraine opened the door, "don't ever let me catch you doing that again, you hear me? Detention for a week, you're all to report to me." Nikki shouted as the pupils left the room. Closing the door behind her, Lorraine walked closer to Nikki and with her hands on her hips, simply stated "Come on Nik, you know I hate surprises… This has been bugging me all day." Placing her arms carefully around Lorraine's waist, Nikki said playfully "Well you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. Wait there!" Nikki ran into the PRU cupboard, leaving Lorraine on her own.

"Nikki? What are you doing?" Lorraine called to her, completely confused. "Before I give you your surprise, you've got to wear this." Nikki pulled her hands from behind her back and brandished a blindfold, placing it delicately in Lorraine's hands. "Nikki, we've been through it before… I'm not into that kind of stuff" said Lorraine, trying to make a joke out of the ever so confusing situation. "Ha ha, very funny, but seriously put it on." Nikki took the blindfold back and spun Lorraine around, placing the blindfold over her eyes and tying it carefully around her head, not to mess her hair up.

Grabbing Lorraine's hands, Nikki whispered "follow me, I'll guide you." carefully into Lorraine's exposed ears. "Nikki, what is this! I'm so confused." "Shussshh, or you'll ruin the surprise." The couple walked silently, except for the occasional giggle when Lorraine would stumble on her heels, all disorientated from the blindfold - Nikki made sure she was safe though.

Just as they reached the fire door to the roof, Nikki removed the blindfold but told Lorraine to keep her eyes closed, to which she obliged. Opening the door and guiding Lorraine onto the roof, Nikki positioned Lorraine in the perfect location to see the girls in the corridor opposite. Nikki took a moment to gaze at Lorraine, the wind blowing her long blonde hair; she's so gorgeous. This was perfect. "You can open your eyes now." Nikki stated, stood in front of Lorraine, blocking her view of the corridor. "What are we doing up here, Nikki? Seriously!" said Lorraine, getting more and more anxious. "Just remember that I love you, okay?" Nikki asked, trying to make Lorraine assume the worst. Nikki slowly moved out of the way of Lorraine's view and stood behind her. It took a few moments for Lorraine to notice but she finally saw the pupils in the corridor opposite. "What're they doing there… 'Lorraine, will you marry'" Lorraine stopped, she couldn't read anymore, instead she turned around to find Nikki down on one knee with a ring facing Lorraine.

"So, will you? Will you marry me Lorraine?"

No words were said, Lorraine look stunned. With tears in her eyes, she simply nodded. Nikki jumped up and pulled Lorraine in tight, both women crying into each other's shoulders; happy tears. Finally Lorraine spoke "of course I will!"


	2. A home away from home

**Just going to carry on the one shots in the original upload because I'm lazy like that; I'll see if I can change the title of the original later one. Here is the second one shot in the series: "A home away from home". I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the positive feedback in the first chapter, it really helps!**

It was one of the darker mornings Nikki had seen this week, however, she wasn't going to let that get her down; today was moving day. Nikki had finally taken the plunge and felt like now should be the time to settle in with Lorraine before they got married, not that they were planning on tying the knot any time soon, but still. Nikki had originally suggested that the pair should move into her smaller, cosy home but Lorraine being Lorraine felt that perhaps they should live life in a slightly more luxurious manner and should move into her 'palace' instead, this was an idea that Nikki couldn't say no to! Nikki did enjoy her smaller house with all its home comforts, but she had always dreamed of living in a big house with a lot of land and now she gets that opportunity and even better, she gets to live her dream with the love of her life, nothing can beat that!

To help aid the big day, Nikki had hired a large moving van that she decided she would load and drive herself, full of her possessions to Lorraine's house, where they would then work as a team to unload and unpack all of Nikki's boxes - sounds like a well thought out plan. As productive and organised as Nikki is, or better yet, tries to be, she had managed to pack most of her items the night before but had managed to fall asleep in a pile of clothes that she had tried to lay out on her floor in a bid to pack them all strategically, trying to use the least amount of boxes as possible. Clearly that didn't go according to plan and Nikki managed to fall asleep leaving a fair amount of her clothes still unpacked and boxes still half empty. Waking up startled to the sound of her own snore, Nikki began to panic realising exactly what she had done. Taking a swift glance at her watch; 08:48, Nikki jumped up and practically threw the pile of clothes that cushioned her slumber into the box carelessly; now definitely was not the time for care! When picking up and throwing her clothes randomly into boxes, Nikki found an item that clearly she had been holding before she drifted off into her much needed and much deserved sleep. Stopping what she was doing immediately and picking up the item, Nikki held in her hands a framed picture that usually sits on her bedside table. The picture was of herself and Lorraine at the school's christmas party last year. Nikki ran her thumb over the glass of the picture frame and all the memories came flooding back; Scout had taken the picture on her new camera, trying to give it a decent test run. It was only supposed to be a test picture but Scout, Nikki and Lorraine all liked the photo so much that Scout said they could each have a framed copy before she left for university and to think of it as an overdue 'thank you' for everything the pair had done for her. To Nikki, the picture doesn't just portray the happy couple but it also brings Nikki closer to Scout, even though she may be several miles away. Nikki grew close to Scout and with her being gone, Nikki almost felt an emptiness for a while; Scout wasn't just a pupil to Nikki and Nikki wasn't just a teacher to Scout, they were friends, they were 'family'.

After continuing to throw clothes into the box, Nikki finally placed the picture on the top of the pile and placed a small kiss on the image of Lorraine before doing so. Nikki was finally packed and raring to go. Staying the clothes she had fallen asleep in (grey jogging bottoms and a black tank top - she had no time to change), Nikki grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs to the front door. Before leaving, Nikki turned around and took a final look at her home; her final goodbye. Lugging the last few boxes into the van and finally feeling content with her efforts, Nikki hopped into the drivers seat and drove away without looking back. This was a new start for Nikki, a fresh chapter in her life with her fiancé, something she had wanted for a while now and something she is glad was finally happening. Every morning Nikki now gets to wake up next to Lorraine, getting to feel her warm embrace and getting to smell her sweet scent, nothing could possibly be better and this is the way Nikki wanted things to be for a long time to come.

Moments had passed and Nikki found herself pulling up on Lorraine's drive. Once parked, Nikki sat in the van for a few minutes, trying to take it all in. She was finally here, finally with Lorraine and to begin with, this was all a little bit overwhelming. This moment of emotion was quickly interrupted when Lorraine opened her front door and came to greet Nikki before they started the long haul they had before them. "Morning gorgeous" said Nikki jumping down from the hired van. "Me, gorgeous? You're joking aren't ya'? You're the one looking gorgeous today!" replied Lorraine, smiling away to herself. Nikki placed her arms carefully around Lorraine's waist and pulled her in close, "nope, you're definitely the gorgeous one, and me? Well, I'm the one with the muscles" joked Nikki, looking straight into Lorraine's piercing blue eyes and flexing her biceps in attempt to provide Lorraine with some sort of muscular evidence. Lorraine reached up to Nikki's flexed arms and squeezed them firmly, playing along with the joke, "ooohhh, you are right! Now, let's put those muscles to good use and get you moved in!" Lorraine loved joking about with Nikki and Nikki completely reciprocated - "yes boss!"

Unlocking the sliding door at the back of the van and lifting it open, the couple were greeted by Nikki's distinct lack of boxes. "Well Nikki, I understand you lived in a small house but is this really all the stuff you have?" questioned Lorraine trying to work out if Nikki had left some stuff at her house or if this is genuinely all the things she owns. Understanding that Lorraine has almost and infinite amount of money and evidently no shortage of personal possessions, Nikki began to realise that maybe she doesn't own too much in the way of materialistic items. "Yeah, this is is. Remember, I am military trained Lorraine. That means that one, I don't really need a lot of stuff and two, I am quite happy to kick your arse if you question me again" snapped Nikki, albeit in playful manner, catching a quick glimpse of Lorraine's perfectly tone backside. Taking full delegation, Nikki commanded that they should begin to unload the boxes and place them in the hallway before unpacking and moving anything, to which Lorraine obliged... Lorraine wouldn't attempt to tackle Nikki when she is in full organised flow and is ready to work.

"Right, if I jump into the van and lift the boxes down, would you be able to take them off of me and put them on the ground ready to be taken into the house?" asked Nikki, already jumping into the van, not really giving Lorraine a choice in the matter. Lorraine couldn't really say anything to this and simply giggled, looking to the floor. "What? What's so funny Miss Donnegan?" questioned Nikki, remarkably confused by Lorraine's response to her reasonable ask. "Oh, nothing." replied Lorraine, still letting out an occasional giggle to herself, "It's just..." Lorraine couldn't finish her sentence, she'd stopped finding the situation funny and began to blush instead, clearly she was embarrassed at something. "Just what?" muttered Nikki, concentrating more on shifting boxes from one pile to another and then handing them down to Lorraine. Looking down at the ground, still blushing, Lorraine whispered almost inaudibly "It's just... You're really sexy when you take control like this." Nikki immediately stopped what she was doing and holding a pretty impressive poker face; looked at Lorraine, who was staring back into Nikki's large, hazel eyes. Rolling her eyes, Nikki wasn't overly sure what to say to Lorraine's confession, she'd never really had anyone say anything like that to her before and it made Nikki feel great, in fact so great that she wanted to just pull Lorraine up into the van and hold her tight, feel her skin so close to her own but there was a job that needed to be done and there would be plenty of time for these kinds of activities later when Nikki is completely moved in. "Well, once we've finished with all of this perhaps I could show you how sexy I can be?" flirted Nikki, placing her hands on her perfectly sculpted, slender hips and sending Lorraine a small wink from across the van. This was Nikki's attempt at flirting and unsure whether or not it was successful, she quickly got back to moving boxes, trying to hide herself from Lorraine's response.

Nikki and Lorraine worked exceptionally well together, just like a well oiled machine. They both knew exactly what the other was thinking and rarely disagreed on how they should go about a situation. Working as well as they do together, moving the boxes from the van to the floor and into the house was almost effortless and the hardest part of the job was done in just under an hour, which was concluded with a swift high-five for their efforts. Walking into Lorraine's hallway could now be considered as an obstacle course; boxes were placed randomly along the long, wooden floored hallway, making movement considerably difficult. Nikki walked into the hallway, lugging the final box on her shoulder, clearly showing off in front of Lorraine, only to find her partner slumped on the floor in amongst the randomly positioned boxes; clearly manual labour isn't Lorraine's thing. "Jesus Christ Nikki, how are you still lugging those things around? I'm shattered!" exclaimed Lorraine, looking up at Nikki, watching her every word. "Clearly I'm the stronger one of us." explained Nikki, grabbing hold of Lorraine's arms pulling her up from the floor and lifting Lorraine over her shoulder. Hearing Lorraine's laugh and her pretty pathetic attempts to get Nikki to put her down was like music to Nikki's ears. Lorraine's laugh can light up a room and there is nothing Nikki craved more than to hear her fiancé's precious laugh, it shows Nikki that she is happy, she is content.

Once Nikki had finally put Lorraine down, the pair set to work at unpacking Nikki's boxes, which evidently proved light work considering how little in the way of personal possessions Nikki owns. In anticipation of Nikki moving in, Lorraine had already cleared out a few drawers for Nikki to place her clothes in and had even made room in her extensive wardrobe for Nikki to be able to hang things up and to even store her shoes in. "Well, what do you think Nik? Just to make things easier, I separated the clothes by using another rail. I've got the left hand side of the wardrobe and you've got the right." said Lorraine, pointing to either side of the wardrobe just so that it would be clear to Nikki where to place her belongings. "I think you've got far too many clothes..." said Nikki, completely in awe. "And what do you mean you've separated the wardrobe? It's obvious which clothes belong to who."

After a long day of packing and unpacking, Nikki was finally moved in. The pair slumped onto Lorraine's oversized leather sofa and sighed. "You're finally here now." said Lorraine, looking straight at Nikki and placing her hand on her leg. Reaching out and placing her hand on top of Lorraine's, Nikki replied "yeah and I'm here to stay. Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." Unable to speak, Lorraine moved over and wrapped her arms around Nikki; looking her dead in the eye, Lorraine moved in and kissed Nikki passionately... "I couldn't think of anything better."


	3. Who knows what the future holds

**Thank you all so much for reviews and views... Here is the next one shot: 'Who knows what the future holds'. Enjoy!**

Lorraine always knows when there is something wrong with Nikki, when something is playing on her mind and something isn't quite right. Call it woman's intuition, call it what you want... Lorraine knew and it's when Lorraine knows that something is wrong that it is definitely serious, which worries Lorraine deeply.

Nikki had been quiet all day, very reserved and not her usual chatty, jokey self. Evidently, something was playing on her mind and clearly she didn't want to tell anyone, especially not Lorraine for that matter. The underlying route of Nikki's distress was that for one of the first times in her life, Nikki was scared. To Nikki, being scared of something is a definite sign of weakness, a sign that she wasn't in control. Being in the army taught Nikki that she never had the time to be scared, you just have to get on with any trial that the world throws at you; there's no point in being scared when you can fight the fear away, which is something Nikki strongly believed in. If Nikki was going to be honest with Lorraine, she needed to find a way to word it without it sounding like she felt like everything is rushed or that they are moving too quickly as a couple, which is the complete opposite to what Nikki actually felt.

Nikki had never been this scared before but the more she tried to diminish the feelings, the more they came forward with full force. You could say Nikki was getting cold feet, but there wasn't a single bone in her body that was telling her to break it off with Lorraine, she loves Lorraine far too much to ruin what they had. Sitting on Lorraine's expensive, oversized sofa, Nikki looked around the room; this isn't just Lorraine's living room any more and she's not sat on Lorraine's sofa either, this is the house they shared, the house they lived in together. Running her hands through her short, bobbed hair, Nikki sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands. The wedding was beginning to approach quickly and Nikki couldn't get one image out of her head. Closing her eye's Nikki could see Lorraine dressed in a long, white dress that graced her figure perfectly. With her vale covering her face, Lorraine walks forward and meets Nikki at the end of the aisle, a Nikki who has no words to say, simply for the fact that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The minute she had turned around to see Lorraine there; she couldn't stop herself. Lorraine looked absolutely stunning and Nikki couldn't be happier but yet she was still petrified; scared that she wouldn't be able to provide for Lorraine or that she wouldn't be able to be there for her when she really needed it the most and this is what haunts Nikki's thoughts periodically. Closing her eyes again and choking back the tears, Nikki can see herself all puffy eyed and lifting Lorraine's vale, exposing her face to everyone who is gathered to watch the big day. Everything that Nikki could picture was magical, but yet why was she so scared?

"Nik, come on... Please, what's up?" Nikki snapped out of her state of imagination to the sound of Lorraine pleading for her to speak, something Nikki didn't want to do, she didn't want to potentially hurt Lorraine. Looking down at her hands, Nikki shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Lorraine. It's more that I can't tell you." Nikki looked up at Lorraine who was now brandishing a confused expression. "I don't, I don't want to upset you" stuttered Nikki, chocking back the tears that were angrily forcing their way into the back of her throat causing her voice to quiver. Lorraine thought she might know what may be coming next but she couldn't go on watching Nikki like this, all distant and emotional. Lorraine's head may be full confusing and conflicting theories but right now the only thing that mattered was to ensure that Nikki was happy, even if that meant accepting that the worst could happen.

Lorraine carefully reached out and placed Nikki's hand in hers, slowly and gently as not to startle her but more so to emphasise to Nikki that she would always be here for her, no matter what. Rubbing her thumb across Nikki's hand, Lorraine stated "Nikki, it doesn't matter what's playing on your mind, it doesn't matter what's bugging you right now and it definitely doesn't matter whether or not it will upset me. What matters the most right now is that you're happy, no matter what we need to do to get you to smile again." Looking down at Nikki's hand and letting her engagement ring catch Lorraine's eye, she added "and I promise you Nikki Boston, I promise you I am here to fix it. I may not be able to do it instantly but I will try and I'll work at it... Just so I can see you smile again, if even one last time." Nikki looked up and allowed her eye's to meet with Lorraine's. Finally letting the tears escape, Nikki blurted it all out, she just couldn't keep it together any longer:

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared Lorraine." Without leaving Lorraine any time to respond, Nikki continued, she was too emotional to stop now. "I close my eyes and all I can see is our wedding day. I can see you walking down the aisle looking absolutely amazing and I'm waiting for you at the end, tears in my eyes. I couldn't ever think of anything better, Lorraine but I'm petrified. I'm scared I'm not good enough for you, I'm scared I can't be there for you when you need me the most. I'm scared, I'm scared I'm going to completely fuck up, Lorraine. You don't deserve that, you deserve better and I'm scared I can't be everything you'll need, everything you deserve."

Watching Nikki cry had to be one of the hardest things Lorraine had ever had to endure. Nikki is always so strong, so composed but right now she'd completely broken down and Lorraine was in complete shock. Unable to break the eye contact, Lorraine placed her finger under Nikki's chin, lifting her head so that the pair's eyes would meet. "Nikki, this is a rollercoaster journey we're going through right now and to be honest, I'd be more concerned if you weren't scared because hell, I'm shitting it; I really am. But I love you Nikki and there is nothing I want more to make that vision of your's a reality and I can't wait. This was all the reassurance Nikki needed to make her happy, hearing Lorraine say she loves her is all she ever needs and with that Nikki nodded and began to smile. Lorraine leaned in and placed a small kiss on Nikki's forehead. "There you go, that's what I like to see."


End file.
